thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Gorn
Name: Gorn Dice: 13D Dexterity: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 3D+1 / 4D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 11/13 Size: 1.8 - 2.2 meters (male) and 1.2 - 1.6 meters (female) Weight: 180 - 220 kilos (male) 90 - 110 kilos (female) Life Span: 55 years (male); 21 years (female) Special Abilities: *'Excellent Chemoreception': Gorn have a well developed sense of smell. Gorn receive a +1D to all scent- or taste-based Search rolls. *'High Pain Threshold': Gorn can tolerate high levels of pain; reduce all injury penalties by 1D. *'Rapid Healing': Gorn recover quickly from injury. Their time to heal naturally is halved. They also receive one extra die when determining if they have healed naturally, and the difficulty of all rolls to determine the effects of medical attention are reduced by 1 level. *'Toughness': Gorn are extremely hardy and resilient. For purposes of withstanding damage, Gorn are considered to have a +1D to their Strength rolls. *'Claws': Gorn have sharp claws do STR+1D damage. *'Teeth': Gorn have a large mouth filled with small, but sharp teeth that do STR+2D damage. Description: The Gorn were a warp-capable, bipedal reptilian species. History and culture According to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, the Gorn government, known as the Gorn Hegemony, "brew the finest Meridor in the five star systems". (ENT: "Bound") The Gorn's first contact with the prime reality Federation took place in 2267, when the Gorn attacked a Federation colony on Cestus III. The Gorn saw the strike as a preemptive move, since they regarded the Cestus system as part of their territory. The USS Enterprise pursued a Gorn starship from Cestus III into a previously unexplored region of the galaxy, near 2466 PM. There, both starships were immobilized by the Metrons, who transported James T. Kirk and the Gorn captain to a planet's surface, where the two captains were instructed to settle their differences in a "contest... of ingenuity against ingenuity, brute strength against brute strength." Although the Gorn captain was physically stronger than Kirk, Kirk was able to construct a makeshift cannon out of materials on the planet's surface and defeat the Gorn. When Kirk showed mercy to his defeated opponent, the Metrons sent both captains back to their respective ships and transported the Enterprise out of the area. (TOS: "Arena") The Gorn made first contact with the Federation at least eight years earlier in the alternate reality. (Star Trek Into Darkness) While on the Enterprise in 2268, Benjamin Sisko admitted to Jadzia Dax that he would like to ask Kirk about the fight with the Gorn captain during this encounter. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") A Gorn served on the ruling council of the pocket dimension Elysia, in the late 23rd century. It is unknown how long members of his species had been trapped in that universe. (TAS: "The Time Trap") Physical characteristics Gorn were a cold-blooded, reptilian species with green, rubbery skin, red blood and an average height of approximately two meters. They tended to be many times stronger than most humanoids, albeit slower and less agile but with greater stamina and, like most cold-blooded species, preferred warmer temperatures. (TOS: "Arena"; ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", et al.) Gorn could survive exposure to the vacuum of space. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Some Humans had an instinctive revulsion to the Gorn, as they were a type of reptile, and may think them primitive or unintelligent. This is unwise, as the Gorn are at least as intelligent as Humans. Their ears were simple holes on the sides of their skulls, while their mouths boasted an impressive array of sharp teeth and their hands and feet possessed vicious claws. In the mirror universe, Phlox quipped that the Gorn were comparable to that of the extinct Velociraptor, based on one Gorn's size and bite radius. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Some Gorn display eyes that are silvery and faceted, much like the compound eyes of insects, while others have typical humanoid eyes complete with pupils. They also possess incredible durability and are able to take an extreme amount of punishment. During the first skirmish between Captain Kirk and the Gorn captain, Kirk hurled a boulder at his opponent, only for it to bounce off the Gorn's skin. Later, he caused a giant boulder to roll down a mountain and hit the Gorn captain. Though this temporarily stunned him, he was not injured. Kirk finally managed to wound and disable the Gorn with a primitive cannon comprised of rope-wrapped bamboo as a barrel, with raw diamonds as projectiles and a homemade gunpowder mixture as propellant. (TOS: "Arena") In 2259 of the alternate reality, Leonard McCoy mentioned he had once delivered live Gorn octuplets via a Caesarean section, adding that they bit. This indicates them to be viviparous. (Star Trek Into Darkness) Technology As of the late 23rd century, much of the Gorn technology was on par with Starfleet's. Their ships were almost as fast as that of a Constitution-class starship, as it would have to push its engines to dangerous speeds to overtake a Gorn ship. Their weapons were described as "like phasers, only worse" by a survivor of the Cestus attack. This description may have been colored by fear, as they were later described as disruptors. Gorn shields were capable of enduring an initial full barrage of phaser and photon torpedo fire, with little or no appreciable damage. They had transporter technology and possessed voice duplicator equipment at least good enough to fool a casual listener. Gorn ground tactical units utilized powerful disruptors, capable of completely disintegrating targets at ranges of between 1,200 and 1,500 yards. Their sensor technology may have been less effective than that of the Federation, as they had some difficulty targeting a landing party during their ambush at Cestus III. The Gorn were able to home in on signals from a tricorder, allowing them to "bracket" the user with fire. (TOS: "Arena") Source: *Memory Alpha: Gorn *Memory Beta: Gorn * Star Trek TOS RPG - Core Game Book (LUG) (pages 199-200) *thedemonapostle